Mine To Own
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: One-Shot. Requested by Lunatica. Kagami had suddenly disappeared without any trace. The other concludes that maybe head he return to America. But little did they know, Kuroko have a little big secret. Yandere! Kuroko. KuroKaga. Uke!Kagami


Title: Mine To Own

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Summary: Kagami had suddenly disappeared without any trace. The other concludes that maybe head he return to America. But little did they know, Kuroko have a little big secret.

Pairing: KuroKaga, barely mention AllxKagami

Rating: M

Genre: Angst.

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... Kagami would wear glasses and being shy and cute

Warnings: UnBetaed, Yandere Kuroko, Rape, Lemon, Yaoi, Sew Toys

A/N: For Lunatica who want Yandere KuroKaga

It had been almost three weeks since Kagami had gone. As if he had disappear in thin air. People around him were getting worried. When they ask his homeroom teacher, they were surprise when she said that Kagami had drop school and move back to America.

They were a bit disappointed since Kagami had taken the drastic action without informing them. But at least their worry had lessened but it's still there. Few days had past and their suspiciousness still didn't fade away. So they take another resolution. They contact Alex and were weird when she denied that Kagami was at America.

They took another alternative and broke into the teen house. Nothing had change, infact, the interiors are still there, was place like the last time they had seen. Like there's no sign of people moving out. This making them more anxious. Finally, they had report it to the police but no such luck. The case was left unclose after a month making they furious and mad.

But, when they people almost had lost some of their brain cell searching for Kagami, Kuroko Tetsuya observes their every action. His eyes gleaming mischievously while chuckling darkly was amuse with their nervousness.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Kuroko open his door. The house was dark even though it was sunny outside. It was because of the dark blue curtain that had cover all of the window and block any light from enter and outsider view. The tealnette remove his shoes and place it neatly at the foyer.

There's no one in the quiet house. His parents had gone for a vacation and he didn't have any other siblings. He went into his room and changes his uniform to casual attire. Like nothing had happen, he enters his kitchen and reheats his dinner in the microwave. His day past like other normally. But when the clock ticks exactly at 12 a.m his fun begin.

Walking along the hallway, he steps toward the spare room, the forgotten room. Taking out the room key from his pants pocket, he unlocks it and pushes the wooden door slowly. His Cheshire smile bigger when the faint noise of buzzing and choked breath was heard. He closes the door behind him and locks it.

Kuroko eyes wander hungrily at the tie up figure on the bed. The figure eyes were blindfold with a piece of black cloth. His mouth was gagged. Both of his wrist and ankle was tied with a rope and was attach to the bed, exposing his naked frame which was covered with fresh and old red hickeys and dark purple bruises. His ass was stuff with vibrate dildo. His hard dick was wrapped with a gold cock ring.

"How are you doing, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tense visibly. But this reaction just excites Kuroko even more. He walks toward the bed and climb on. Kagami body trembling as tears streaming down, a sign that he was scared. Kuroko trap the scared teen between his arms as he caress the flawless skin. He wipes the tear away gently but when the face turn away, he grabs Kagami face by his cheek harshly. He then grabs the blindfold and pulls it roughly. Kagami eyes were read and puffy as tears keep streaming down.

"You dare to pull away from me! Don't you remember who your master is now?" Kuroko remove the gag. "Now Kagami-kun, who am I to you?" when he didn't get any reply, he shouted again."Who am I to you, slut?!"

"M-M-Master..." Kagami answer with a trembling and sore voice. The shorter teen smile when he got his wanted answer. "You're being a good boy today, so as a reward, I'll let you cum today."

Kuroko undid his zipper before thrusting into Kagami raw, without pulling out the vibrating dildo. The sex was totally only an one-sided pleasure. Without caring for Kagami, Kuroko keep fucking the tight hole. He didn't stop even when the dark red head start to bleed his anus.

Kagami wrinkle his face in the obvious pain, crying nonstop. His desperate begging for the hell to stop was left to deaf ears. There's nothing but pain and hurt, no pleasure nor love. It was pure lust and desire. Kagami was inspiring hell. Oh how he would love to die every time the other male bare rape him.

Kuroko enjoy it every time when his fuck toy in pain. It was sick pleasure. The dark red head truly look beautiful and stunning when he was suffering as salty tears down to his cheeks. This is what he desire for when he first laid his gaze on him. He had wanted the male for himself only. But with the annoying pest and ex-teammates that had always flocked around the oblivious male, he fail to do so. That's why he locks up his beautiful angelic light.

Because Kagami was Kuroko to own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Lame ending I know. After all, it takes me 3 hours to complete this and another 2 to rewrite it on Microsoft Word. Oh well. Time to write my next story. I hope you guys exited since it were Oji-chan Uke! Kagami x Aomine. And maybe, just maybe one-sided AkaKaga...

Ugh, but I want to write MidoKaga, but I don't have any idea! Can you guys suggest some MidoKaga?

**RIVIEWS ARE GOLD. I WANT GOLD.**


End file.
